


Heart

by fortheloveofbuttercups



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofbuttercups/pseuds/fortheloveofbuttercups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet of a Captain Swan moment the morning after returning from the Underworld. Emma's feelings about Killian's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I’m not sure what this is, but it popped in my head and wouldn’t leave. A little headcanon for Emma’s feelings about Killian’s heart._

_The morning after returning from the Underworld ~_

 

She wasn't sure how long they'd been like that, arms and legs tangled protectively around one another. It wasn't quite dawn but it would be soon. They'd drifted in and out of sleep for a while, waking every so often to make sure the other was still there, still breathing. Most of the night was spent reminiscing and daydreaming, giggling and whispering, but never once letting go of each other. 

She often found herself absentmindedly placing her hand on his chest. To anyone else, it'd seem an affectionate gesture, but they both knew what she was doing. After returning from below, feeling his heart beat again was what finally sent her over the edge. She broke down and he let her. Of course, he may have broken down a little, too. 

He stirred slightly and gently tugged her closer. She smiled, breathing him in. He sweetly kissed her forehead and brushed his nose against hers. 

He rested his arm just above her hip. His hand lightly grazed her skin, causing a slight shiver through them both.

Her fingers traced patterns along his chest as his heart kept a steady beat under her palm. The rhythm matched her own and had lulled her back to sleep several times throughout the night.

"You know it's still there."

His voice was barely a whisper.

“Just making sure.”

He placed his hand lightly on her chest, just above her heart. 

“As long as you’re still here, then so am I.”


End file.
